


Slow Down

by strawberry_cider



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Charon teaches Hermes patience.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by leggycake’s fanart on twitter 👀  
> twitter.com/leggycake/status/1335761966611173380

Hermes couldn’t help giggling. He looked up at Charon tying his scarf around his wrists, carefully wrapping it a couple of times so the god could not budge it. He tied his hands above his head to one of the gate-like structures in the Underworld, where the two of them have made a nest of pillows.

Charon finished it with a bow and leaned down to kiss Hermes’ forehead. He was crowding him against the gate, Hermes’ thighs pulled over his own. The swift god bit his lip, admiring Charon’s unrobed body. His skin was translucent, showing the skeleton underneath, illuminated indigo-purple by the smoke that seeped out his lips. He couldn’t see any organs, only bones and smoke. Hermes was fascinated.

Charon groaned in his usual way, petting Hermes’ thighs. Hermes raised his hips, his cock already hard. It was an enticing sight, but Charon gently pushed him back down.

“Come on, big boy!” Hermes purred. “Isn’t that why you tied me up?”

Charon groaned and crowded him further, until they sat nose to nose. His fingers teased Hermes’ hole and Hermes tried to lean into them, but he was stopped again. Charon’s hand moved away, out of sight to their side, and returned slick. Hermes whined as they slipped inside him and massaged their way further.

“It feels so good…” He shuddered. Charon’s hand stopped and his other one was placed on his stomach, keeping him from breathing too deeply, silently telling him to calm down. He resumed, slowly pumping two fingers, then three, curling them and lazily dragging them out. 

Hermes watched them reaching knuckle-deep and he had trouble remaining calm. His eyes drifted to Charon’s cock, and he really wished that was inside him instead.

“Charon…” Hermes said, putting on his loveliest needy voice. “Fuck me, please…”

Charon leaned down and kissed his lips, slipping his tongue in Hermes’ mouth. His fingers never paused. Hermes keened into him - he would have liked that tongue in him as well - and tried to arch his back, move closer to Charon, but he wouldn’t let him.

“Charon…!” Hermes moaned, drawing out the word. His cock was dripping on his stomach and Charon wouldn’t touch it. The fingers in his arsehole wouldn’t move any faster, but kept the slow, languid, torturous pace, keeping just a wink away from his prostate. “Charon, more, faster… I want to come…”

Charon withdrew his hand completely. Hermes blinked, stunned by the sudden emptiness and cold. Charon kissed him deeply, his hands caressing his torso and his chest. He fondled his nipples and the length of his dick, making his lover squirm. 

Hermes broke away from the kiss with a gasp. “Touch me properly!” He whined.

Charon groaned, sounding like a low laugh. He started fingering him again, Hermes sighing in pleasure and relief. The heat in his stomach rose and rose, and so did his voice, when Charon abruptly stopped again. 

Hermes stared at him in shock. Charon actually laughed in his face.

 _More?_ Charon asked, innocently tilting his head.

“Yes?!” Hermes squeaked. 

Charon grinned and it made Hermes’ heart beat faster.

He coated his dick in lubricant and stroked himself a few times. Hermes’ body burnt as he watched, he wanted him so badly. Charon kissed him as he pushed into him, drinking in his sweet, encouraging moans. Charon filled him so good, it felt so hot. 

Hermes threw his head back, Charon kissing down his jaw and neck. He held Hermes’ hips in place and gently fucked him, deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed. Hermes loved feeling full. 

Once Hermes’ crotch was flush against his own, Charon stopped, busy kissing Hermes’ neck. Hermes panted and waited, feeling Charon’s cock pulse in him, but he was getting impatient.

“Charon, move…!” He said, trying to move his hips on his own. 

Charon’s nails dug harshly in the meat of his thighs. Hermes gasped and his eyes snapped open. He looked up to him, questioningly, and Charon pecked his lips.

 _Be a good boy_ , he told him. 

Charon raised one of Hermes’ legs and laid it on his shoulder. He gave his knee a kiss before resuming his treatment. Hermes whimpered, trying to be good and stay still, but it was hard. Charon’s cock went deep into him over and over, far too slow and gentle. He wouldn’t touch his own cock, or anything else, only keep his legs in place. Charon moaned quietly above him, watching Hermes’ face twist in frustration and need.

“Charon, please, give me more!” Hermes cried out. Charon hushed him, stroking his cheek. 

_You can do it, can’t you?_ He asked, kissing his other cheek. 

Hermes made an adorable whiny sound, like he was about to throw a tantrum. Charon pretended to sigh in disappointment and pinched Hermes’ cock. The yelp was adorable too.

Charon fucked him for what felt like an eternity, constantly stopping short of making him climax and starting over. Hermes was so frustrated he wanted to cry. He tugged at the scarf restraining him, but he wasn’t going anywhere. Charon’s cock filled him over and over and over, he was edged relentlessly. 

“Ch-Charon! Charon!” He said, voice cracking, pride out the window. “Make me come! Please! Please! I can’t-”

Charon teased the head of his dick, pressing into the overflowing slit. Hermes went wild at the attention, his hips bucking up into his hand. Charon coldly took his hand away. Hermes cursed out and gnashed his teeth, kicking his legs, but Charon put an iron grip of them.

 _One more, love. Can you handle one more?_ He said softly.

“N-No!” Hermes cried. “No, p-please! Make me come! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

_You’re a good boy, I know you are. You can do it, I’m sure._

Hermes groaned, Charon bottoming out on him again. He became a puddle, a ragdoll, begging him for release, “Please, please, please…”. How could Charon refuse such a polite god? Only if he were evil.

His pace didn’t change at all and Hermes was desperate. He thrashed and pulled at the scarf, but it wouldn’t budge. He wasn’t begging anymore, only moaning and shaking. He let himself be fucked, this was his life now.

He felt a kiss on his cheek again and finally, finally, he felt Charon’s hand on his cock. He pumped him slowly, but it was so much better than nothing. He came within a few seconds, arching off the pillows and letting out a strangled scream. His legs spasmed as if shot by lightning and then he collapsed, lying limply. Charon fucked him through it, faster as he had wished, until he reached his own pleasure. 

Hermes only vaguely heard Charon moan and felt the seed spill in him. He wasn’t sure what was happening anymore. He was fucked-out and boneless. He felt in a trance, like he was floating. Never before did a climax feel so good, that his brain felt fried.

Charon pulled out and panted for a bit before reaching up to untie Hermes. His wrists went red from how much he moved against the scarf. Charon switched their places, making Hermes lie against him. His eyes were closed, as if he passed out. Charon massaged his wrists and kissed his hair until he woke up.

When Hermes started coming back to his senses, the first thing he saw was purple. His bones hadn’t returned to him yet, but he moved his head to look up at Charon. Charon kissed his forehead.

 _Such a good boy_ , he said. 

Hermes blushed and pressed his face against his chest, cuddling closer.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
